say i love you: Mei's past and present
by animefanficwritergirl
Summary: Different past where mei had a boyfriend, friends, and little popularity. All of that didn't matter anymore when she moved to another part in japan. How will her life change? will it affect how she was suposed to meet yamato? posted for third time better improvement except for a few punctual errors. will be fixed later on.
1. Chapter 1: first friend first love

**If you end up reading this fanfic i hope you all like this because this is my first fanfic ever i put a lot of effort in this and hope you like this so i can make more. sorry that this story isn't so japanese like because i'm not from japan to know when to use appropriate signals , also if you like spirited away i will soon be making fanfics about that and a lot of other fanfics and one more thing, ENJOY THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 1 : Mei's past

Tachibana mei was a quiet girl who didn't get involved with others and that changed after she met yamato kurasawa.( I am going to put a change in mei's past a little my first fan fic) But before she met yamato she had a different life, but all of that changed when she moved.

Mei is a 16 year old girl but 1 year ago she wasn't in that school, she had a lot, a boy friend and **loyal **friends that stood up for her but all of that changed when she moved, moved to the other part of japan. After that she never wanted to talk to people or care about what people said about her.( this is going from the beginning until were the episode stopped and a little further into that in more chapters)

Mei was entering pre-school and was super exited and sat down next to a shy little boy who was hiding his face in his arms. '' are you ok , you seem sad, whats your name?''

'' my name is akio irino, i don't want to be here and no, what is your name?'' the little boy asked feeling that he could trust the little girl.

'' My name is tachibana mei nice to meet you , want to be friends ?'' asked mei feeling happy that she had already might have found a friend.

'' s,s,sure.'' said akio while being a little confused because he had already met someone who wanted to be his friend ( he normally they teased him through out his childhood).

''ok then, lets make a promise, ok ?'' said mei with so much excitement that made akio feel a little uncomfortable.

'' why is she being so nice to me?. i feel like i can trust her.'' he thought.''

''ahem. akio are you all right?'' mei said with worry and annoyance.

''huh? oh what did you say, i was just thinking'' he said

'' i said that if you want to make a promise?'' said mei again this time with a serious yet happy tone.

'' Oh, ok . But what is the promise?" said akio with a curious tone.

'' the promise is that we will be friends forever and we have to promise that we will try to help each other when we need of help, okay?'' she said and her face expression changed to now show a hopeful one.

'' ok , but when will class start?'' he said and mei just shrugged her arms.

'' i don't know but after this we can play! i have a lot of things to show you!'' she said trying trying hard to build up his courage to speak up to her like if they had been friends since diaper days.

''ok! I'll ask my mom when school ends i guess'' he said actually building up his courage.

'' all right!'' she said glad that he had said yes and also that she had succeeded.

Later in the year akio starts to stop being shy and be more out going he later introduced his sister to mei and have been friends ever since.

4 years later mei hangs around with 2 other girls and the 2 girls fed the class rabbit some thing and it had poisoned it, the 2 girls blamed it on mei and since then mei tried to stay away from people even from akio and the friends she made, witch in fact was the hardest thing for her to do.

* * *

Some time goes by and mei started hanging around her friends again and stopped being the outgoing type of person she was.

Then years pass and they never broke the promise even when they had gotten older and made a few new friends, the reason? They were basically like siblings that would never fight or argue with each other.

when Mei had grown into a teenager, she had long hair up to the middle of her back, she was asked out by a lot of guys in middle school in the 6th grade by 1st and 2nd year guys but she would refuse and her friends would always tell her to date but she would refuse.

Akio also had the same situation but with girls but he would never give in.

In the middle of the year in 7th grade a new guy came to their class and he was pretty good looking, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin, and a personality that made the girls fall in love with him at first site.

After the teacher had introduced him the teacher asked who wanted to give him a tour of the school and every girl but mei raised their hands.

The other girls put their hands yelling '' **ME,ME,ME,ME!''.** But Mei rolled her eyes and looked at akio's direction, who was behind her and chuckled when she saw they surprised look on his face.

The teacher chose mei and told her to stand up to let him know who she was, she had groaned because she wanted to have lunch with her friends instead of showing him around.

The new guy was called daiki kamiki and once he saw her he started to like her and showed interest in her because she had showed no interest in him like the other girls had and he decided to change her mind , he wanted to know all about her, and was decided to have her as his girlfriend.

When class ended she had to start giving him the tour. The teacher told mei and daiki to wait in the class to talk to them.

'' ok, this is tachibana mei, she will show you all the places you need to know, alright then, i'm on my lunch break now so eat now or if you finish early you can eat then, i have to leave, arrigato mei, for doing this.''

''no problem.'' she murmured in annoyance.

After the teacher left, daiki tells mei that she was pretty. Mei looks away trying to hide the disgust in her face (and then graons.). '' why do i have to do this?!'' she thought

But there are a few things you need to know. I am not interested in relationships and please dont talk to me after this, alright?! she blurts out on accident.

'' alright, but who do you like, i mean it's written in your face that you like someone.''

''it is none of your business!'' she blurts out annoyance clearly in her voice.

'' alright, alright.'' he says knowing that she had gotten mad.

''lets go then.'' says mei with an annoyed tone in her voice.

* * *

They go to the cafeteria, library, garden, his classes, club places, sport fields, gymnasium, auditorium and the main office.

Then mei felt uncomfortable and just got her lunch practically running to the cafeteria and met her friends and just talked.

he went to eat and looked for mei and found her sitting next to 3 girls , and 4 boys every girl in her table was next to a guy. He saw mei was talking to one guy, (that guy is akio) and he saw a free space when he was about to walk over there , a girl yanked him and sat him down next to her and her friends and told him to stay there but he quickly got up and the girl had yanked him again but he wouldn't get caught off guard again.

He just pulled away and walked over to mei and and sat down. Mei looked over to him and ignored him and kept talking to akio.

He felt neglected and just tapped her on the shoulder ''hey is that you know who?''

'' This is akio one of my friends, and why are you even here?!'' she said in an angry tone.

''Ouch.'' he said in a playful tone.

I am here because you are the only one i know.

'' Then you should go make other friends.'' was her answer.

''all right.'' he said and then turned to the girl sitting next to him and started a conversation.

'' I meant, that you should go somewhere else than to this table.'' she murmured

'' Daiki felt that he was not needed and left for the bathroom and left his lunch there, then one of her friends told her that if she wasn't already dating that she would date him. Her boyfriend who was part of their group of friends said ''what is that supposed to mean?!

She had whispered that she was only trying to get her to date other people, all of the girls in the group except mei were allready dating the guys in the group, the only guy that didn't have a girlfriend was akio and the only reason was that he had feelings for mei and didn't want to tell her of his feelings because he was afraid that she would not feel the same way.

Though he was wrong because she did like him and wanted him to ask her out.

About 2 min, daiki had come back and sat next to mei again and mei looked severly annoyed.

Since he had noticed that if he did not ask the daiki guy would ask her first and he might lose her, so he build up his courage to ask her.

''mei can i talk to you in private?'' he said nervously fearing for what her answer was going to be.

He pulled Mei along with him to the roof and began to talk.

'' uh... do you... want... to... you know... be my girlfriend...? he said completely nervous

'' uh...'' she said stunned for his question.

'' oh... i should have known'' he said with all hope gone.

'' you should have known what?'' she said confused.

'' that you would say no'' he said crestfallen

'' what do you mean i would say yes'' she said silently while blushing like mad.

'' really!? I never knew you would say yes!'' he said happily

**how was my first chapter? did i do good? i hope you liked it and i will try to update really early and i am not so busy. So with that being said i have plenty of time to catch up and i plan to make chapters kind of long and good and if you have any ideas of how i can improve i will try my best and i only know a few words in japanese and could you please tell me some words in japanese if you can thank you for reading until the next chapter might be tomorrow or really soon! this is a re-re-made story because i was using a play kind of writing technique. i changed a few things if you ****don't mind sorry its going to have ****punctuation error until i fix them which will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: the mishap

**Here is the second chapter to my story i know they are to young to be in love to much especially in 7th grade but since it is the only chance for them to be together and its also because it is so close to high school and she moves in her second year of high school and thats when the yamato thing happens. there is a lot of drama in this story. not telling anymore i dont want to spoil the story for you guys. please r+r enjoy!**

**chapter 2 : Mei's past part 2 **

Mei woke up and took a shower, got dressed, fed marshmallow, ate breakfast, and headed and walked to school. When she got to school she greeted her friends and noticed that her new boyfriend wasn't there and she had asked Airi ; one of her friends if Akio was there since he was her brother.

''Dunno but he did come to school, and wait, I don't see Daiki here either, I think Akio got jealous and is probably having a discussion with Daiki.''

''Ugh, why the hell did Daiki have to come to our school?!'' she was frustrated

''Hey, look on the bright side, if Daiki hadn't come to our school Akio wouldn't have had the guts to ever ask you out, you do like him do you?''

''Well yea.'' she had to admit that they would never be together without Daiki's help.

'' But there are cuter guys than my brother that asked you out, i don't know why you even rejected them.''

'' Fine I wil tell you every thing including why.''

''All right, go ahead.'' she wanted to know her reasons.

''Ok, in preschool i was really excited then i saw your brother sitting there hiding his face in his arms and i told him if he was ok and he talked to me and then i asked when the teacher was going to start class and about 3 minutes later she started talking.''

''Next i offered him to make a promise and he said okay then the promise was that we would always be friends and he told me about you and how you went to a different class and he was all alone.''

''Then 4 years pass and 2 girls ask me if i wanted to help feed the class rabbit because they said that it was there job and they gave it this wierd smelling food witch i never got to see and the next day the teacher had said that it died and a guy said that he saw us but i never did anything and the girls blamed it on me, you know the rest since we all were there but that day i never wanted to talk to any body because i thought that '' friends'' always betrayed and stayed away from every one even akio.''

''Then you guys showed me that atleast you weren't that way. Akio is helpful and doesn't care about popularity and those kind of things that is why i like him ''

Just then Akio came in and said he was out getting something done and asked what they were talking about and Airi told his brother what she had told them and she complained at him because he had not told her about the promise they had made in preschool and Akio had said that he had forgotten and the situation had made Mei laugh because they were arguing and looking ridiculous then the two asked her why she was laughing which made her laugh even more and the two realized how foolish they were acting like and they laughed along with her.

After school ended Akio and Mei were walking home together and she asked Akio if he wanted to come in and have something to drink, he agreed and came in then Mei told him to sit down and wait for her to bring the drinks. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from mei and went running to were she was to help her and when he arrived...

**I know a cliffhanger, sorry, (mwahahaha *****cough* *cough**choke* dusty room ) see what happens next in 3 years + 15 more years - 6 years - 3 more years just kidding and i know suckish chapters but give me a break its my first time writing a fanfic on this website and i still hope you like this story short chapter will make next chapter longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: the nightmare

**Third chapter fresh out of the oven! enjoy! :) want to clear a few things ****marshmallow is a really young cat now so that is how marshmallow got injured (by being curious) :(**

**CHAPTER 3 : THE NIGHTMARE **

Akio had rushed to the kitchen to find Mei on her knees and on the floor holding her cat, Marshmallow that had injured paws and next to that he saw broken glass.

'' We need to take marshmallow to the vet!'' said akio seeing Mei in shock.

'' Yes, come on, I cant believe how stupid i was to let this happen, if only i had put that glass cup away from marshmallows reach!''

'' lets get marshmallow to the vet, and you are not stupid, people make mistakes and this could have happened to anyone **and this, could have been worse com on lets go.'' Mei got to her feet still carrying marshmallow in her arms.**

* * *

**At the vet **

When they got to the vet they got marshmallow urgent help because they needed to take out the glass from the poor cats body

'' How did this happen'' the vet asked after she came out of the room were they were taking the glass from marshmallow's body

'' I left a glass cup on marshmallows reach and she must have toppled over the stool and the glass fell and marshmallow might have been hit or stepped on the glass. This is all my fault!''

''No it is not.'' Akio told her '' It could have happened to anyone''

'' Yes, this could have happened to anyone dear, you should be glad you bought marshmallow on time.'' the female vet said agreeing with Akio.

'' luckily the glass was only on marshmallow's paws, but you must carry her so marshmallows paws will recover i will see you on friday to check on her.

'' Ok.'' they both said in unison.

* * *

**At home **

''I'm just glad that marshmallow is all right i will see you tomorrow. bye. '' he said then gave her a peck in the cheek and then left.

After Akio left Mei looked at marshmallow and set her to sleep.

'' good night. i am so happy nothing super bad happened to you i would have never forgiven myself

**how was this chapter not long i know but i promise that the other one will sorry for not updating and r+r please i edited the story again hope you don't mind. ****until next time. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 A DATE?

**I am back as promised and on the day i said i would. I KEEP MY PROMISES!**

**Mei: *ahem* Are you sure about that?**

**Me: *cough* okay... maybe not all of them but i do keep most of them.**

**Mei and Akio: sure...**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever i wish I were a saiyan to blast you!(dbz reference.)Oh one more thing  
disclaimer: i do not own this anime if i did i would of made it a longer anime.****NOW ****ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4 **

**FIRST DATE?**

Once Mei woke up she found her mother in her room fixing up for work. She had come home an hour later after she had fallen asleep, Mei knew that her mother would ask about marshmallow and would know swell that the guilt would come back to her.

'' Good morning mom.'' she said waiting for the question that she knew was going to come out sooner or later.

''Good morning Mei, did marshmallow brake _another _glass cup?'' she asked like she was not exactly worried or surprised

'_Another _glass? so has this not been the first time?'

'' Mom, what do you mean by _another_ one? '' she asked somewhat confused.

'' Oh, I mean that she always brakes something, I saw some bits of glass in the kitchen, so what happened yesterday, I didn't see her today, did something happen to her?''

'' yeah mom, she knocked down another one and some got on her paws but Akio was there so we could take marshmallow to the vet, it was nothing serious to my relief.''

'' good thing she wasn't hurt, now eat breakfast and head over to school.''

''okay mom.''

* * *

After breakfast she headed to school, on the way there Akio met her and told her that his sister went ahead so she could leave them ''alone''.

'' so do you want to go on a date with me this afternoon?"

" yeah, were to" she said casually. ' yay! My first date with Akio, what to wear, what to wear!'

"Uhm,Mei?"

"huh, oh sorry i was just thinking, what were you saying ." she said after tearing out of her thoughts.

"I was saying if we could go to the movies then eat out. What do you think?"

" yeah, I think that's great."

" after school?"

"after school.'' she confirmed

' i'm glad she said yes.' when they got to school they changed shoes and went to class and found their friends

" bro, what did she say?" Airi said after she got close enough to him so nobody could hear.

" She said yes." he said with a grin

"eek!'' she shrieked then looked back at the class who were staring at her and was glad that class hadn't started yet or she would have gotten in trouble.

"so when are you going?" she asked, the girl was dying to know!

" to the movies then a restaurant." that was the last thing he said before class started.

* * *

After school ended she walked to Akio who was waiting for her in the entrance of the school so they could go to the movies, they decided to go to their houses later so they could change out of their uniforms so they could go to a restaurant.

"So are you ready to go?''

''Yup!''

"Okay let's go!"

Aftr the movie Akio was walking her home so that she could change into suitable clothes to go to a restaurant , after he walked her home he would go to his home and would change as well.

"the movie was good." she said braking the silence

"yup" he said popping the p.

" pick you up in an hour?" he said

"yeah, bye"

"bye"

* * *

When she got inside she looked in her closed to find a dress that was casual ( a/n: yes i am making her wear dresses, for now.) she found a royal blue one that had one stap surrounded with ruffles and in the middle it had a weaved brown belt ( can't describe it well.) and took a wore some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, the sleeve was gray and the body of the shirt was green with white stripes ( i am not a guy so i don't really know what they like so much). After he finished dressing he headed out the door and headed to Mei's house. He knocked on the door and his jaw dropped as he looked at what Mei was wearing, he never saw her in a dress, he knew she disliked them. Mei blushed as she noticed that he was looking at her.

"uhm, you look... FANTASTIC!. Uhm I mean great. " he said after he saw her blush more, if it was eve possible.

"thanks, can we go now?"

"yeah" he said ' she looks gorgeous!'

They went to a fancy restaurant named 'Marice'.

AFTER

' that was the greatest day ever!' she thought

' i should ask her out more often' he thought

"bye" they said at the same time

They kissed before Mei went inside and Akio left for his house.

' I can't wait until he asks me out again.'

'I can't wait 'till next time.'

* * *

**IF YOU READ MY PROFILE AND READ ABOUT A DBZ THING SORRY BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I ONLY PUT THE SUMMARY IM STILL WORKING ON A FEW DETAILS I WILL POST IT BY NEXT WEEK!**

**Mei: way to crush bdz fans' hearts!**

**Me: I'm sorry! really but i want to make it so people will at least respect it! **

**Mei: This is what i mean about your promises.**

**Me: oh shut up.**

**Mei: :p**

**Me: :p whatever, ANYWAYS expect another chapter by the end of the week!**

**Mei: Don't be surprised when she doesn't update!**

**Me: *puts hand over her mouth* OKAY YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW! kay bye **

**REALLY I WILL UPDATE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK PROMISE. **

**I WILL DO SOMETHING LATER ON IN THE STORY THAT SOME WILL WANT TO KILL ME AND I RESPECT THAT I WILL PUT THAT INFO IN MY PROFILE AFTER MY NEXT UPDATE **

** BYE! **


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAD NOT BEEN ABLE TO WORK ON THEM 'CAUSE I GOT GROUNDED BUT I SHOULD BE POSTING THIS IN AT LEAST 1-2 DAYS NOT WEEKS BUT PLEASE IF YOU ARE A DBZ FAN OR KNOW SOMEONE CHECK OUT THE DBZ ZONE IN MY PROFILE AND READ THE SUMARY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO CHECK OUT THE 'TWIST' I MIGHT JUST ADD**

**THAT IS ALL SEE YOU IN 1-2 DAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Spree

**SHOPPING SPREE**

**SO sorry for not updating for a long time but i'm on my break!**

**Mei: told you she wouldn't update! :p **

**me: BUT i did update….. at least late but i still updated today.**

**Mei: right **

**ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY!**

After Mei had went home she went to get her pajamas and walked in her bathroom and took a long bath. She had enjoyed their first date and wished for more to come. After she exited the shower her cell phone rung and it was Miharu (took the name from tekken), one of her best friends.

''Hi Miharu.''

''Hey! Did you hear about the dance? Everyones talking about it!''

''Is that all?'' she didn't like going to them because of the guys but since she now had a boyfriend she was looking forward to it a little.

''Well, I was thinking that you and me could shop?''

She groaned, Miharu could shop enough to make her family go bankrupt (let's pretend she is rich)

''PLEASE!?''

''Fine'' she sighed she knew from the beginning that NO one said no to going shopping with her, many people felt her wrath including herself.

''YAY!'' she screamed on the phone making Mei drop the phone.

''PCK YOU UP TOMORROW!'' Mei managed to hear as Miharu hung up the phone.

''Why me of all people'' she knew she would be in the mall for hours

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

It was 12 noon as she got ready, later last night she had texted to be ready by 1 o'clock sharp. She really didn't want to go through with this but she would do it for the sake of keeping her friend from going into her psycho mode.

'' I hope she lets me leave early, I should make up an excuse, nah, she wouldn't buy it.''

After she finished getting ready, her phone rung and went to go check it,

' I'm on my way you better be ready!'

Just as she walked out she saw Miharu's car come up the rode she signaled her to wait and went to get her purse (so ooc, right?). When she came back to the drive way she saw Miharu come out of the car crying. Mei ran over to Miharu and asked her was wrong.

'' What's wrong, Mihu?'' she asked worried.

'' My favorite store shut dowwwnn!'' she cried

'' ugh, really? That's all?'' she asked annoyed

'' yeeess!''

'' ok, how about we go to... uh.. another type of that store?''

''No the whole stores shut down, they went bankrupt!''

'' Ok, how about, to cheer you up you can make me wear anything you want-''

'' yay!-'' she cutted her off but was soon cut off.

''EXCEPT you can not make me wear clothes that are way too revealing, okay?''

'' ok.''

They went to the mall and shopped until even Miharu was tired ( which was for like 10 hours0 and until Mei felt like she was dying.

After the girls went home, Mei went to take a shower as her feet and legs felt numb, but decided that the dress she got for the dance was actually pretty nice.

**Okay short chapter but I didn't want to go into all of the details of the shopping spree I will put it up to you to vote on how I should make my story for example will Akio return after Mei moves and still be her boyfriend or give kai a chance. These are only some of my ideas and you can vote by visiting my profile. if you want me to add a few other ocs pm me and I will have people vote on it, sorry for making it a short chapter!**


End file.
